To achieve the most efficient utilization of the oils used in internal combustion engines and drive systems, hydrostatic transmissions and pressurized hydraulic circuits, it is known to monitor and analyze the condition of the oil wherein its' lubricative qualities, acidic content, the presence of foreign matter and colloidal suspensions, moisture content, and other characteristics can be determined by analysis, and by closely monitoring the condition of the oil replacement is made only when necessary, rather than on a duration or engine use basis, as is normal
It has been found that many oils used in engines and transmissions are changed at a much greater frequency than is necessary, and in some extra heavy duty applications, oils should be replaced at a more frequent interval than normal. By the monitoring and analyzing of oils while in use large oil users, such as the armed forces, truck fleet operators, and automobile fleet operators, can experience substantial savings in both oil consumption and engine and transmission wear.
In the past, the monitoring and analyzing of engine and transmission oils has been troublesome due to the lack of a convenient method for obtaining oil samples. By the use of syringes, oil may be removed through dipstick tubes, and the like, but special types of syringes are required and this apparatus is only usable on internal combustion engines, and may not be readily used with transmissions or other lubricated components not utilizing dipsticks and the like.
Further, as it is absolutely necessary that oil samples remmoved for analyzing and monitoring purposes must truly reflect the conditions of the oil in use, contamination of the samples during procurement of the samples must be prevented and prior oil sampling apparatus and systems have not been consistently successful in assuring sample integrity.
It is an object of the invention to provide an oil sampling valve for use with internal combustion engines, transmissions, hydraulic circuits, and the like, wherein oil samples may be readily obtained without the use of special tools, equipment or skills.
Another object of the invention is to provide an oil sampling valve for use with internal combustion engines and the like wherein one hand operation is achieved as the control of the valve is by means of the sample collecting receptacle.
A further object of the invention is to provide an oil sampling valve which may be readily incorporated into the oil circuits of an internal combustion engine or the like, and wherein the components thereof may be protected against damage and contamination when not is use.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an oil sampling valve for internal combustion engines and the like wherein the valve includes a proboscis for piercing the sterile membrane of a collection receptacle, and wherein one hand operation produces positioning of the sampling receptacle, piercing of the receptacle membrane, and operation of the oil flow valve element.
The oil sampling valve in accord with the invention includes a body which is incorporated into the oil circuit of the engine, transmission, or other system whose oil is to be monitored and analyzed. The valve includes a body having a passage defined therein wherein the passage forms a part of the oil circuit.
An orifice defined in the body communicates with the body passage and a movable valve element controls oil flow through the orifice. The valve element is movable between open and closed conditions, and the valve is actuated by a disk which is selectively engaged by the opening of the sampling container or receptacle. By placing the receptacle against the valve element operator and displacing the valve element by overcoming a spring biasing the valve element toward the closed position the valve is opened permitting oil flow through the orifice into the receptacle.
The oil collection receptacle often includes a membrane closing the receptacle opening, and the valve element includes a sharpened proboscis which readily penetrates the membrane as the receptacle is moved toward engagement with the valve element actuator. Thus, merely by holding the collecting receptacle, the operator in the act of positioning the receptacle causes the proboscis to pierce the receptacle membrane and the receptacle controls the flow of the oil sample thereinto.
Removal of the sampling receptacle from the valve element actuator permits the valve element to be shifted to the closed position by its spring, and the proboscis and valve element are protected against contamination when not in use by means of a removable cover threaded to the valve body.
The sampling valve constructed in accord with the invention is of a relatively simple configuration and form, readily manufacturable, and the construction is such as to be relatively trouble free in operation.